Nightmare
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Kuro bermimpi. Dia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu perihnya. Mahiru, sang Eve yang mengetahui menenangkan dirinya. "Jika didalam mimpimu kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Monster, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa kau bukanlah monster.. "


Servamp © Strike Tanaka-san.

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

 **Warning!** OOC, terlalu garing, Sang Author masihlah pemula, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang author perbuat didalam fanfic Sloth pair ini #plak.

* * *

Seorang vampir berambut biru menatap jasad pria paruh baya—yang tidah lain adalah kreatornya sendiri. Pria yang berarti baginya. Pria yang dia anggap berharga. Kini hanya tinggal berupa jasad penuh dengan darah—tubuh sang vampir bergetar hebat, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Apa ini benar?

Apa yang ia lakukan ini semua tepat?

Apa pilihannya ini benar?

Dia tidak yakin.

Dia benar-benar tidak yakin.

Dia hanya berharap semua yang ia lakukan benar.

Dia hanya berharap kalau dirinya tidak sala— _" kau membunuhnya! Kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan ini benar, huh?! Kau..walaupun semua memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Tidak akan pernah, kakak! "_ —perkataan Lawless berdengung dipikirannya.

 **Tes.**

 _Kau itu monster._

" Tidak.. "

 _Kau hanya akan membunuh semua orang, sama seperti kau membunuhnya._

" Tidak.. hentikan.. "

 _Kau adalah pembu—_ " **Hentikan**! "

Vampir—tidak. Lebih tepatnya kucing berbulu hitam itu terbangun. Semua hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi buruk. Wujud kucing dari vampir itu menatap kasur sang Eve yang kini telah kosong. Kemana majikannya itu sekarang? Dia tidak tahu.

Dia diam.

Entah kenapa ingatannya berputar kembali ke masa lalu kelamnya. Masa lalu yang ia tidak ingin dia ingat. Kejadian yang membuat sang kreator meninggal karenanya.

"...ini salahku. " ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. " Aku—"

" Kuro? "

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dikuping kucing hitam itu. Sang vampir berwujud kucing itu menatap kearah pintu. Manik merahnya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Wajahnya sangat khawatir saat menatap kearah sang vampir.

"...Ma..Mahiru? "

" Aku mendengarmu berteriak tadi. Jadi aku langsung kesini. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa..kau masih bermimpi..lagi? "

Mendengar kata _lagi_ membuat sang vampir menatapnya tidak percaya. Mahiru mengetahuinya? Mahiru tahu bahwa dia sering bermimpi? Tapi kenapa? Apa dia peduli padanya? Kenapa dia harus peduli padanya?

Kuro diam.

Vampir itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Eve. Sementara itu Mahiru menatap sang kucing hitam dengan tatapan sedih. Ia mendekatinya.

" Kuro, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa dan kenapa kau seperti ini.. aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu mengatakannya karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawabnya. " – _ah, dia mengerti ternyata._ Batin sang vampir.

" Tapi, Kuro.. "

Dia diam menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu, " Jika didalam mimpimu kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Monster, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa kau **bukanlah** monster.. "

" Mahiru.." Ia terpaku sejenak, lalu menunduk, " Tapi itu memang kebenarannya.. Mahiru, aku memang Monster. Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak—"

 **PLETAK.**

" Oww..Oi, Mahiru! Kenapa kau memukul kucing semanis diriku ini!? " ucapnya memahan sakit dikarenakan pukulan sang Eve. " Dengar, Kuro! Bagiku kau bukanlah Monster. Semua ini sudah terjadi. Kalau kau terus menyesalinya itu percuma! Lagipula, Kuro.. jika kau monster.. maka kau tidak akan susah-susah untuk menyelamatkan diriku saat _subclass_ tsubaki Yang ingin membunuhku. "

Kuro kembali terpaku, " Kau.. tidak mungkin...bersusah payah seperti ini... Kuro.. " Pemuda itu meneteskan airmata. Kuro menatapnya, dia tidak suka. Dia tidak suka pemuda itu menangis, " sebab itu... Kuro—"

" Mahiru.. kau benar-benar merepotkan... " " E-eh? " Secara tiba-tiba sang vampir berubah menjadi wujud manusianya—dikecup singkat bibir pemuda dididepannya—membuat pemuda didepannya itu terdiam. Mematung.

" K..K..Kuro.. A..A..Apa yan—"

" Memberimu pelajaran. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu, MahiMahi. "

" Mahi...Mahi? HEH?! KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU BEGITU HAH?! " Ucap sang Eve tidak terima. Seketika malam itu menjadi sangat ramai. Keduanya bertengkar dan saling berdebat. Namun—tak lama berganti dengan kebahagian yang vampir itu dapat rasakan.

Dia tidak menganggap pemuda itu merepotkan.

Dia bersyukur bertemu dengannya. Berkatnya.. ia dapat keluar dari kegelapan yang selalu bersamanya. Berkatnya dia bisa menemukan cahaya yang ia impikan. Cahaya yang berasal dari senyumannya.

Sebab itu, dia akan menjaganya. Menjaga senyumannya.

 **End.**


End file.
